


Puppy Love

by Wlw_and_Waifus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dog Walking, Dogs, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nyo germany is an awkward lesbian, Nyotalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wlw_and_Waifus/pseuds/Wlw_and_Waifus
Summary: Monika meets an attractive stranger while walking her dogs





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a part 2. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it!

_Monika loved her dogs. Berlitz was her oldest dog. Her sister got the Golden Retriever for her as a present when she graduated from college. Blackie was the youngest of the trio. She was a Doberman with a bark stronger than her bite. She had adopted Blackie from a nearby kennel. The middle child of the family was Aster. Aster was a beautiful German Shepherd. Monika had found Aster abandoned in the forest while she was running one day and decided to take her in and treasure her as if she was the purest gold. Monika had a special place in her heart for each of her dogs. None of them were more important than any of the others and Monika loved her dogs more than she loved most people._

  
One mid-July morning, she was taking her precious canines out for their morning walk. That day, she had decided to go through the park today, which was very different from their usual route around the neighborhood. Monika was wearing some running shorts and her sports bra. Her headphones were on, playing a random exercise playlist. As the dogs were eager to explore the park, she got up and started to jog.

  
After a while of running she decided to sit down and catch her breath. She was decently surprised by the lack of other dogs here. Maybe other people just didn't feel like leaving the house today. She stood up and started to walk again. A few minutes after that and she was suddenly pulled to her left. That wasn't new or anything, she had three dogs. But as she saw what they were pulling towards, she froze.

  
About twenty-five feet over was a beautiful girl with a Russian Borzoi. She had a yellow sun dress with floral designs on. She had wavy reddish-brown hair with a curl sticking out from the right side. She was wearing a large sun hat and had on a pair of sunglasses.

  
Monika was so enthralled in the overall radiating beauty of this girl that she didn't notice what was happening.

 

Until they crashed into each other, that is.

  
Monika was hit with a slight pain when she hit the ground, though the pain was more from the fact that she collided into a beautiful stranger than from the ground itself, considering that they were on grass. As their dogs ran into eachother, sniffing and playing together, the girls helped eachother up. "I'm so sorry about that, I'm Monika by the way" the German girl said. "It's okay. I'm Alice" the amber-haired girl responded. "Your dogs are really cute! What are their names?" Alice asked. "That's Berlitz, that's Blackie, and that's Aster" Monika replied, petting each of them. "But thank you. You're really cute too" the German said, blushing, "your dog, I mean. What's their name?". "Oh, thank you! Her name is Princess" Alice responded. "Oh, that's adorable" Monika said under her breath.

  
They chatted for a bit, their dogs playing together. "Hey, there's this really nice cafe that just opened, would you maybe wanna go for some breakfast?" Alice asked. "Definitely" Monika replied. Alice scribbled her number on a piece of paper and gave it to Monika. "I'll see you there!" the Italian girl said. "Yeah" replied Monika, with a lovestruck expression on her face.


End file.
